CUTE KID LOCK
by bbcsherlocklover
Summary: Three year old Sherlock and four year old John go to the same nursery and get ALOT of bonding time. John gets invited to Sherlock's house, so get ready for a SURPRISE! 3 Just a cute story about our favourite characters as children :) I'm not good at summarys but you won't regret click on this story (I hope)! Please review or PM new story ideas! :D COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sherlock!" Four-year-old John Watson wailed.

"What?" questioned the impatient three-year-old.

"You need to share the Lego!"

"No! I need them all to make a replica of Big Ben."

"Well, I'm older than you so you have to give me some!" John demanded.

Sherlock glared at John. They often spoke (mostly when Sherlock wasn't sharing) but they weren't friends. He sighed and handed John one piece of green Lego. John stared at the piece in his hand then rolled his eyes and toddled away. He gave up with Sherlock.

* * *

The next day, John rushed to get the Lego before Sherlock. He wasn't as selfish as Sherlock so he found an empty box and filled with some Lego. So he and Sherlock would have some. When Sherlock got to the Lego he groaned and stomped away to his usual corner to isolate himself from everyone else. He sat with his chin on his knees. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a cardboard box that wasn't usually there. He sat up and crawled to the box that was labelled "TO SHERLOCK FROM JOHN :)" in messy writing. Sherlock half smiled, no one was ever nice to him, and now that John was, he _liked_ it.

* * *

That same arrangement happened every day for the next 2 weeks.

On the second day of week 2, John got the Lego first again. But he didn't want to give any to Sherlock because he wanted to build a huge model of the Eiffel Tower. His family had recently gone to France and John was now fascinated by the famous tower. Then he realised he didn't know how to build such a big model with Lego, but he knew who did: Sherlock. So as soon as Sherlock walked in with his brand-new lunch box, he rushed over to him and asked for his help. Sherlock was shocked. No one ever asked him to play before.

"Well… Will you help?" John asked eagerly.

"Uh…Sure," Sherlock quietly answered.

* * *

Sherlock and John spent the whole day building the Eiffel Tower and were both pleased at the outcome. Sherlock had never played with other children because he couldn't stand most people, but he actually _liked _John. They carried on talking about John's visit to France and their favourite toys- all the things every three/four year olds talk about. John had grown a liking to this three year old and hoped they would be good friends and Sherlock thought the same. Sherlock's mother soon arrived (she wore very expensive closed and looked like a very important business woman) he ran over to her and he asked her something and pointed at John, she nodded and Sherlock ran back to John.

"My mother said you can come round my house! Will you!?" Sherlock asked merrily.

John smiled and went to check with his mum when she arrived. When she agreed Sherlock and John were extremely happy. They both didn't have friends before and now they have each other. They gave each other goodbye hugs at the end of the day and drove home their separate ways. The two little children had done a lot of bonding that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"John!" Sherlock yelped as he spotted John walking through the door.

He ran over to his new friend, gave him a quick hug and reminded him that he was coming to his house the next day. Then he dragged him over to the Lego.

"What are we building today?" John smiled.

"What do you want to build?" Sherlock questioned.

They thought for a minute then decided on a dragon. Since there wasn't enough of the same colour, they had a multicoloured dragon. It was quite a big dragon. John was taller than Sherlock, he was 105 cm tall, but Sherlock was only 95 cm. Then again, John was older than him. The dragon was about 65cm tall (more than half the size of Sherlock). So it took the two little boys a long time to build by their selves. They worked on the dragon for 30 minutes before playtime then for an hour after, then 15 minutes after lunch and they were finished. Now they had 45 minutes until it was time to go home.

* * *

"Want to play outside now?" John asked.

Sherlock agreed. He didn't care what he did as long as it was with John. John took his water bottle and lead Sherlock out the door. It was loud outside, since it was such a warm day, most children were out playing. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the annoying and took John's hand and pulled him to a quiet corner near the bushes. They started talking for about 5 minutes before John got bored and decided to squirt some water from his bottle at Sherlock's face. Sherlock looked angry at first then saw John laughing and started to laugh too. They both jumped up and Sherlock began chasing John happily. John was squirting water on the floor as he was running and he must have sprayed too much in one area because Sherlock slipped on some and fell. Sherlock was sat on the floor with tears running down his face. When John realised Sherlock had stopped chasing him he turned around and saw Sherlock on the floor. He rushed over to him with a distraught look on his face like Sherlock just got shot. John perched down next to Sherlock and noticed the deep cut on his leg from the solid pavement. John, who thought it would help, began squirting water on the cut which only made Sherlock scream louder. John stopped with that idea abruptly.

"Uh… Do you want me to get the teacher?" John anxiously asked.

Sherlock viciously shook his head.

"…Hold on!" John says, rushing inside.

He comes back to Sherlock who is still on the floor crying with some tissue to stop the bleeding. John gently dabs the tissue on Sherlock's injury and the bleeding stops and becomes dry. Sherlock slowly stops crying.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nods, still sniffling. His injured leg is stretched out on the ground whist the other leg is bent with Sherlock's hands facing behind him to sit him up. John slowly bends down and kisses Sherlock's cut to sooth it. Sherlock smiles up at him.

* * *

**Chill people! Their not like a couple! That would be odd... :) They just care about each other! And little kids do funny stuff! :)**

**Don't like? Don't read! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day (Saturday) was the day John went to Sherlock's house, they were both very excited. Sherlock was waiting by his front door eagerly waiting for his friend.

"Sherlock honey, be patient, John should be here in 10 minutes," Sherlock's mother explained to him.

He sighed and walked into the living room to see his big brother Mycroft.

"What are you doing, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, clearly not interested.

"Waiting," Mycroft simply replied.

"For…?"

"A friend."

Sherlock burst out laughing, surprised Mycroft had a friend. Mycroft looked at him, obviously annoyed.

"You can talk," Mycroft retorted.

That earned him a glare from his little brother.

"Whatever," Sherlock said, "Just don't bother be and John."

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Sure. And you don't bother me and Harry," Mycroft answered back.

_John said his sister was called Harry… _Sherlock thought. He opened his mouth to ask before he got interrupted by Mycroft.

"And before you ask: Yes. Harry is John's sister."

Sherlock nodded not really Paying attention anymore. Then the door bell rang and Sherlock leapt to answer the door whist Mycroft calmly got up from his seat towards the door. As Sherlock opened the door, he looked disappointed to see it was Harry, not John. She greeted Sherlock who didn't pay attention. Then a little head popped out from behind Harry's hip. It was John. Sherlock's eyes lite up. John squeezed past his sister into Sherlock's massive house whist Harry was still at the door talking to Mycroft.

"Wow!" John exclaimed as the two adorable children waddled up the stairs to Sherlock's room, "You never told me you lived in a hotel!"

Sherlock laughed.

"It's not a hotel," Sherlock explained, "It's a… I think mother calls it a… mansion?" He found it tricky to pronounce that word.

John nodded in understanding. Sherlock opened the door into his room and John was amazed about how big it was. There were loads of cool things: A high bed, a television, all the latest toys and everything was pirate themed.

"You must really like pirates," John stated.

"Yeah, I want to be a captain of a ship when I'm older," Sherlock told John.

John was fascinated, "That's cool! I want to be in the army. I like army games so the real army will be even cooler!" He grinned. He had no idea what the army was really like.

The two small boys happily played pirates for a while, then Lego (they loved Lego), then played battle games on Sherlock's television before Sherlock's mother called them for lunch. John and Sherlock galloped down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry was sitting on the table of the breakfast bar and the two little boys walked in at bad timing because Mycroft gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"EW!" Sherlock yelped as he covered John's eyes with his hands, "Harry's you wife!?"

Mycroft and Harry laughed.

"No," Harry explained, "we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Which are you, Harry? The boyfriend or girlfriend?" John sniggered jokingly taking Sherlock's hands away from his eyes.

Sherlock couldn't help giggling. John received a glare from his sister that he didn't really like. The four children/teenagers walked into through the kitchen into the dining room. After having pizza for dinner, Sherlock and John went into the garden to play in Sherlock huge tree house while Mycroft and Harry probably went to kiss or something.

* * *

The tree house was amazing: a sofa, toy box, easy-bake-oven, a small television and a slide and two swings attached to the outside of the tree trunk. Sherlock was very spoiled, his mother loved to get him everything he wanted. She was like that with Mycroft too, but she obsessed over Sherlock more because he was younger.

The boys played inside with the toy box for about 20 minutes when they decided to play on the swings. They talked for a while about random little kids stuff: If sharks speak with Australian accents, if children grow from the garden or pumpkin patches ect…

**I was watching a Nemo and The Odd Life of Timothy Green advert! That's where the random things they were talking about came from! :D**

After an hour, it was time for John to go home. Sherlock and John both didn't want John to go. He had been there from 11:30am to 4:00pm, but according to the kids, that wasn't long enough. They gave each other goodbye hugs which their parents thought was cute. While John drove home he was thinking about what he was going to do the next day without Sherlock. His mum asked him if he became too attached with Sherlock, but John got defensive which made his mum chuckle.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was the SURPRISE! Mycroft and Harry were together. I know it wasn't a big surprise, but there it is! There will be one more chapter after this, so follow this story! :)**

**REVIEW AND PM ME NEW STORY IDEAS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock and John were the happiest little kids after they met each other. They both changed slightly: Sherlock actually socialised with someone and made a friend and John found a friend that he thought was interesting because he found most of his other friends boring and their relationship didn't last long. Every day Sherlock and John would play Lego and talk about their different interests. Sherlock told John that he liked reading detective/crime books and John was fascinated by the fact that a three year old could read such adult books. John told Sherlock more stuff about how cool the army was. They both agreed that when Sherlock was the captain of a pirate ship, he would sail to John's war and 'defeat the enemy!' Sherlock and John went round each other's houses often. John's was a lot smaller than Sherlock's. John's house had 4 bedrooms whist Sherlock's had 8 bedrooms (the spare bedrooms were used for instruments or a play room). Sherlock found John's family fascinating: the mother was very busy fussing around John, Harry (John's older sister) barely noticed John-or anyone in fact, and the father was… protective to put it nicely.

As they got older they grew even closer (which no one thought was possible), but we'll save that for another time… A.K.A JOHNLOCK ;)

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**STAY TUNED FOR A NEW STORY FOR THE PART AT THE END ;)**

**AND ANOTHER STORY I WILL BE DOING WHICH IS A SURPRISE SO FOLLOW ME TO STAY TUNED! :)**

**I WON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP AGAIN UNTIL WEDNESDAY, SO BYE FOR NOW! :)**


End file.
